The Case that Wasn't
by halle mcready
Summary: Dean and Cas investigate a case at a gay club... PWP Destiel, don't like don't read


Be warned, PWP Destiel... Don't like, don't read... I don't own anything...

The two songs I was thinking of are "Inertia Creeps" by Massive Attack and "Sail" by Awolnation

Hope you like, please review, be kind, and enjoy the smut :)

Dean was gonna kill Sam. The clothes Sam chose for him and Cas to wear definitely helped them blend in, hell they looked hot. Especially Cas, but that was why he was gonna kill Sam, Dean had gotten through Purgatory for a frickin year without jumping his bones, concentrating on all of the monsters trying to hunt them, distracting himself with thoughts of getting back home only to have Sam practically read his mind and give them this case. The case being a shifter that was picking up victims at a gay bar. Of course Sam had some excuse why he couldn't go and it had to be Dean and Cas. Then he goes and puts Cas in these black slacks that hug his thighs and show off his ass, not to mention his package. Perfect sex hair, and to top it all off with a sapphire blue button up that show off his slim but muscular build, Dean practically had a hard on then and there. Sam looked way too happy with himself, yup dean was gonna kill him. Not only was Dean having a hard time not staring at the oblivious angel, but he knew he was gonna be insanely jealous of all the attention Cas was bound to receive. Dean had to give his brother props, he made Cas look good, though he didn't short change Dean either. He was wearing some fancy ass jeans you pay a hundred bucks for so that they look worn in, he never would get that one, but they showed off his ass perfectly, and they were just tight enough around his thighs, okay, they were pretty awesome jeans. Topped off with an almost obscenely tight tee made of soft cotton begging to be touched, he caught Cas eyeing him a couple times. Okay, so it wasn't all bad. At least he got to wear his own leather jacket over it all, he felt more like himself that way.

"Would you two quit eye fucking long enough to get to the club, you can do that all you want after you get there." That comment from Sam earned two bitchfaces in his direction that made even him proud.

So now here he was, and Dean was definitely gonna kill Sam, or buy him a beer, but probably kill him. He had his arm slung around Cas' waist almost immediately when he saw the way the other guys were eyeing him, and Dean wasn't about to watch them all hit on his Cas. Yes, his Cas. They were leaned up against the bar watching the room, and Cas leaned into Dean's embrace. Sure he was just trying to blend in and probably had no idea what he was doing to Dean, but Dean couldn't think let alone do any kind of recon with that warm body pressed against his.

"Dean…" he had to shake himself, that gravelly voice did something to him and he was sure everyone could see it. "I think I see something suspicious on the other side of the club…" Cas leaned into to Dean, speaking low into his ear so as not to be over heard, but it was all Dean could do not to shiver at that breath in his ear. "We should go on the dance floor to get a better view."

"No, oh no Cas. I don't dance. I especially don't dance here." Cas cocked his head to the side at that. He didn't get it. It's not like Dean was being homophobic, hell, far be it for him to deny anyone happiness, he just meant that he really didn't know how to dance, especially not like these guys. These guys all looked like walking sex, like music video extras and Dean really didn't know how to dance like that. Cas seemed to read his discomfort accurately and smirked, the little bastard actually smirked. "Don't worry Dean, just follow my lead." Cas grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers, and lead Dean to the dance floor. Yes, they were trying to look the part, so Dean let Cas do all of this. That's what he told himself anyway.

They get out to the dance floor and this song Dean remembers from a Victoria's Secret commercial starts playing and he groans, this song is what sex sounds like. Cas lets go of his hand, turns around and starts grinding his ass into Dean's groin. Dean instinctively puts his hands on Cas' hips and growls into ear, "what are you doing Cas?"

"Come on Dean, this is nothing compared to everyone else out here." Dean takes a look around and Cas is right, all of the other men are practically fucking on the dance floor so him and Cas doing a little grinding is almost G rated compared to everyone else. "Dean, just let go. Trust me." And Dean does. He takes a deep breath and begins responding to Cas' movements. He has wood almost instantly and he hopes to God that Cas doesn't notice. He sneaks a peek and at Cas' face, he's scanning the crowd very intently, at least he didn't forget why they were here, but Dean doesn't miss the smirk as Cas' ass grinds a little harder directly on Dean's erection. Shit. He's enjoying this too. A nearly nude waiter saunters by and Dean grabs a handful of shots, downing them all quickly and shoving money at the guy, he's gonna have to be very drunk for this. A few songs later and Dean is drunk. After a little while he loosens up and realizes he's running his hands all over Cas, pulling him closer, mouth on his earlobe, hands brushing Cas' growing erection. Okay, he's very drunk now, and very, very turned on. This very erotic sounding beat comes over the speakers, and Dean is that much closer to losing it. Cas, still facing away from him, puts his hands on Dean's ass and pulls him even closer, his ass rubbing and grinding against Dean's cock, and it may be the dirtiest and hottest thing anyone has ever done to him. Something snaps and Dean grabs Cas by the bicep and spins him around face to face. Cas just keeps dancing, now his thigh is shoved between Deans and their erections are pressed together in what has got to be a display a whole lot more fitting for this club. Dean shuts his eyes and groans. Cas is going to be the death of him. When he opens his eyes, it's full on eyefucking. That dissolves the last of Dean's resolve. He grabs Cas almost violently and shoves him back into a pillar nearby, lifts him up, pulling one of Cas' legs up around his waist and grinds his groin into Cas' in what has got to be one of the filthiest displays he's ever been a part of. It must look damn near as hot as it feels because they've earned an audience at this point, but Dean doesn't care, he just keeps going. They are both rock hard at this point and Cas can't take it anymore, he grabs Dean by the back of the neck dragging their mouths together in an equally filthy kiss. It's all teeth, and tongue and everything they've been repressing for the last 4 years. If it weren't for their clothes they'd be full on fucking. Dean tears his mouth away from Cas' and growls in his ear, "bathroom, now." Cas nods. They pull apart just enough to make their way to the closest men's room and lock the door. They're pretty sure it's empty but at this point they don't really care anymore, a club full of people just saw them humping on the dance floor.

As soon as the door is locked, Cas grabs Dean and shoves him hard back against the door, their mouths together in a desperate kiss. Cas takes control completely, pinning Dean by his wrists, tasting every crevice of his mouth with his tongue. His thigh shoved hard between Dean's, earning a low guttural moan from Dean. As much as he loves being dominated by Cas, there are far too many layers of clothes between them for his liking. He works his hands free and rips open Cas' shirt. They part just enough so they can both frantically work their shirts off, Cas grabs Dean's zipper and pulls it down, before Dean knows what hit him Cas has his hand wrapped around his length and his knees nearly buckle. Cas drops to his knees and looks up Dean, there's that smirk again. Dean's brain short circuits for a moment when he realizes what is about to happen. All he can do is watch as Cas' tongue darts out and licks a long slow line up the under side of Dean's cock. He takes the head in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. Dean threads his fingers in Cas' hair and just barely restrains himself from fucking Cas' mouth. Dean regains himself and grabs Cas, pulling him up and turning him around. He pulls his pants down and bends him over the counter. He parts Cas' cheeks and kisses up his thigh until his tongue is dipping into the warmth of Cas' body. It's his turn to smirk when he feels Cas shudder. After a few moments of slowly opening him, Dean stands up and looks around, then thanks his lucky stars they're in a gay club because, among other things, there are little packets of lube in a bowl on the counter. Dean puts his hands back on the globes of his ass almost reverently. Cas looks over his shoulder, lust blown pupils, kiss bruised lips, and says "please Dean…" All of the longing and pent up attraction and yes, love, wrapped up in those two words. Dean bends forward and kisses Cas slowly, tenderly. Cas tastes himself on Dean's tongue, it's dirty and sweet all at the same time. They share one more look before Dean is back tearing the packet of lube open, coating his fingers and scissoring Cas open. Cas hisses, but doesn't pull away, after a moment he's fucking himself on Dean's fingers and he thinks he might come right there from the sight. Dean coats his cock in lube and positions himself at Cas entrance.

"Cas?"

"I'm ready Dean."

Dean fills him in one long stroke. Somewhere in the back of Dean's mind he's thankful for the angel's pain threshold because he's pretty sure it's not supposed to be that easy, but he doesn't have time to linger on that thought before Cas pulls himself off of Dean and thrusts back, impaling himself on Dean's cock.

"Jesus, Cas…." Dean nearly comes right there.

"Don't keep me waiting Dean." Cas growls, Dean thinks he's never heard anything sexier.

They develop a rhythm, slow deep thrusts at first, but after a few minutes they are slamming into each other. The sound of their panting and skin slapping skin fills the room. Soon, there is almost no rhythm, their hips stuttering, both very close to completion. Dean grabs hold of Cas' cock pumping it a couple times before Cas comes over his hand, chanting Dean's name in that gravel voice, his channel spasming around his cock and Dean can't hold it anymore, he comes coating Cas' insides with his seed. They stay that way, Dean draped over Cas, panting, one arm wrapped protectively around Cas' waist, just together. Eventually Dean's softening cock slips out of Cas and they stand up. Dean grabs some paper towels, wets them, and begins cleaning Cas. Dean looks up to see Cas just smiling, looking sated and sexy, sexy as hell actually. Dean inhales, full of pride that he put that look there.

"What?" Dean asks as he wipes the last of the stickiness from Cas, cleaning himself now.

"That was even more satisfying than I imagined."

Dean smirks, "you imagined this huh?"

"Countless times." Cas grabs Dean by his shoulder, where his handprint used to be, pulling him up. Exchanging a look that says everything they never could out loud, Cas leans forward and kisses Dean slowly, affectionately. Dean responds with just as much enthusiasm and threads his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. He smiles into the kiss. Cas pulls back, "what?"

"If I had known it would be like this, I don't think I would have fought it that hard." They both smile and share a few more kisses before dressing and leaving the club holding hands, fingers intertwined. As they climb into the Impala, Dean thinks about the case, he thinks there never was any shifter; he thinks his brother's pretty observant. He thinks he's gonna have to buy him a beer, after he kicks his ass.


End file.
